halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jawsredfield
Welcome! Welcome to Halo Fanon Wiki! I'd like to remind you to please sign all comments left on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to produce an automatic sig. In addition, please do follow the policies of the Wiki. Welcome, once again! We hope you enjoy your time here. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 08:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite The Grave's Legacy has started!! The Battle has begun! Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer SPARTAN-083 I liked your article and was wondering if I could make some images for you. If you want some examples of my work please see the following: *SPARTAN-021 *SPARTAN-026 *SPARTAN-033 *SPARTAN-096 Hope to hear from you soon, Say Cheese! Take a look. Official request Dear Jawsredfield, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences That Old, Familiar Feeling Wardog Invite Hello Hello,I am Zeno Panthakree. Since I am bored and have nothing else to really do and have no idea what article I should make,I would like to find out if we could talk a little bit ? So,umm,do you like my work ? Its okay if you dont. Most people say I glorify the Brutes too much. :( RE: BVA Character ; hey there, Jaws, good to hear from you. any special operations force (SOF) sounds good; why not NAVSPECWAR? :P sure! good! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Definately, sounds good. Feel free to edit the TF51 page :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) GoW Fanon Get your arse into Gear as I have finally got templates working. Seeing also that I am the only who devots some time to it now unlike you and your friend I suggest you make me a Bureaucrat so I can do my Job better. Regards Gunnery Sergeant McCallan 17:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:01 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm Sorry for snapping Sorry for snapping at ya :( Anyway get your S-IVs ready. Your squad is know the Assualt Squad, and i will have the Special and Fire squad :) Check here for more help :) Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I've created all your S-IV Pages for all you have to do is personilize them. And glad to have you back :) Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Name Why do you call yourself Jawsredfield? (Don't ask me why I'm Meat and Taters, you won't like the answer). XD ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 18:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) -5ub7ank(7alk) 17:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ? i would like to know why my type-77 is non-canon friendly? 'J!MMY8806' 22:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC)